Estações do Ano
by LaLaHychan
Summary: Autumn era uma garota um tanto excluída e que tem certo medo de relacionamentos. Noah é o garoto que mais pegou garotas na escola e ele já tinha uma escolhida...mas uma proposta fez mudar tudo.
1. First

Autumn era uma garota um tanto excluída e que tem certo medo de relacionamentos. Noah é o garoto que mais pegou garotas na escola e ele já tinha uma escolhida...mas uma proposta fez mudar tudo.

_**[i][b]Chicago, 10 de Setembro de 2009, 07:00[/i][/b]**_

_[i]"Andava lentamente por um belo lugar. Era um jardim, cheio de flores de todos os tipo, todas as cores. O céu azul e sem nuvens fazia da paisagem ainda mais linda, deixando ela encantada, quando ela escuta uma voz, rouca e autoritária, atrás de si:_

_- Você...Tome muito cuidado..._

_Ela olhou para trás e não enxergou nada, apenas um vulto negro._

_- Po-por q-que di-diz is-isso? - Perguntava amendrontada._

_Não houve resposta, apenas um barulho ensurdecedor, que a fez colocar as mãos nos ouvidos e antes de qualquer coisa, ouviu um singelo:_

_- Acorde...[/i]_

Acordou assustada, e levantou-se rapidamente, caindo no chão ao sentir a sua perna dormente, levantando-se logo após. Estava suada, os cabelos lhe grudavam na face e olhou-se no espelo e contemplou-se no espelho, mesmo com a visão um pouco embaçada. Estava com olheiras, os cabelos desgrenhados e o pijama estava todo amassado, assim como seu rosto.

_[i]- Filha...[/i]_

A garota virou-se assustada e viu a mãe, com seu usual avental de flores vermelhas. Sua mãe era uma mulher de quarenta anos, com os cabelos ruivos escuros já com alguns fios brancos, os olhos castanhos e cansados e a pele clara, ela era linda.

_[i]- Bom dia querida, eu já ia vir te acordar[/i] - disse dona Abigail -[i] Está tudo bem, Autumn?[/i]_

A Sr. Ferry se aproximou da filha e colocou a mão na testa da filha e sussurrou para si mesma:

_[i]- Não está com febre, está soada, mas não está com febre, está com olheiras[/i]_

Autumn observou a mãe e disse, observando a mãe:

_[i]- Mãe, eu 'to legal. Agora, deixa eu ir tomar um banho?_

_- Oh! Claro, vá se aprontar, logo o ônibus está chegando aí.[/i]_

Ela olhou para a mãe e deu um sorrisinho.

_[i]- Bom dia mãe[/i]_ - disse, dando um beijo na mãe e indo direto para o banheiro.

**[b] "Que sonho estranho"[/b]. **

**[b]*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-[/b]**

_**[i][b]Chicago, 10 de Setembro de 2009, 07:30[/b][/i]**_

O carro andava velozmente pelas ruas, estava atrasado, mas fazer o que né? A noite havia sido boa demais para não repetir a dose.

_[i]- Que merda, a gente 'ta atrasado Noah[/i] _- gritava o garoto ao lado.

_[i]- Eu sei...Mas quem se importa?[/i]_

O outro garoto olhou para Noah com um sorriso divertido.

_[i]- Você e as suas putas![/i]_

Noah riu debochado, Christopher com certeza sabia de muita coisa sobre si.

_[i]- Odeio quando você sabe o que eu faço._

_- Problema seu[/i] _- respondeu Christopher, recostando-se ao banco do carro.

O carro pegou mais velocidade e Christopher perguntou:

_[i]- Falando em putas...qual vai ser a presa esse ano?[/i]_

Noah fez uma curva e depois olhou Christopher, enquanto batia as mãos no volante, esperando o sinal abrir.

_[i]- Você vai ver.[/i]_

"Chris" observou Noah.

_[i]- Idiota!_

_- Bem, vamos escutar o que?_

_- System Of A Down._

_- Beleza.[/i] - _disse Noah, já colocando a música.

Logo após pode-se ouvir a alta música, ecoando pela rua e por onde eles passavam.

**[b]*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-[/b]**

_**[i][b]Chicago, 10 de Setembro de 2009, 12:15, Instituto Edmond Gifford[/i][/b]**_

**[b]"Há muitos garotos ali"[/b].**

A garota encontrava-se parada, não sabia para onde ir, os garotos estavam espalhados por todos os lados.

**[b]"Merda"[/b]**

_[i]- Tudo bem, Spring?[/i]_

A garota deu um pulo e olhou para a garota a sua frente.

_[i]- Oh! Tudo ótimo, Autumn e com você?[/i]_

As duas começaram a andar pelo pátio da escola, vários alunos estavam espalhados pelos cantos, alguns jogando, alguns beijando e outros fugindo, quer dizer, tentando fugir.

Spring observou Autumn. Ela era tão bonita. Autumn tinha os cabelos de um castanho-arruivado, que ela sempre mantinha preso em uma cola toda presa para trás, os olhos dela eram grandes e cor de mel chamativo, mesmo por debaixo dos enormes óculos, os labios eram carnudos e grandes. Ela nunca passava nenhuma maquiagem e estava vestida com um seu típico macacão, todo sujo de tinta.

_[i]- Tudo maravilhoso, só por um sonho estranho que eu tive. [/i]_

_[i]- Que sonho?[/i]_

Quando Autumn ia responder, apareceu uma garota na frente delas.

_[i]- Olha, o seco do outono e a sem-graça da primavera[/i]_ - disse Winter, rindo debochada.

Autumn olhou para Winter e respondeu:

_[i]- O frio do inverno veio incomodar mais cedo?[/i]_

Winter olhou para ela e deu um sorrisinho de lado, estralando os dedos e fazendo aparecer do nada três garotas: Mia Lopez, uma loira de olhos vermelhos devido as lentes, era a mais maluca do grupo, mas só servia para assustar; Ashley Smith, a inteligente do grupo, tinha os cabelos de um ruivo mais para laranja e os olhos castanhos e Leah Anderson, o pesadelo, tinha os cabelos negros e armados, os olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos e a pele negra.

Winter olhou para Autumn que nem se preocupou, já estava acostumada, mas Spring escondeu-se atrás de Autumn e começou a tremer, tinha medo dos olhos de Leah sobre si, não entendia por que ela a observava tanto.

_[i]- Certo garotas, vamos embora, não vamos perder tempo aqui[/i]_

As quatro retiraram-se.

_[i]- Você não deveria sentir medo[/i]-_ disse Autumn.

As duas retiraram-se do meio do patio e foram andando até a mesa do Clube de Pintura.

**[b]*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-[/b]**

_**[i][b]Chicago, 10 de Setembro de 2009, 12:15, Instituto Edmond Gifford[/i][/b]**_

Noah estava no meio de todo o time de futebol. O time fazia as apostas para ver quem ele escolheria.

_[i]- 'Ta, eu aposto em Summer Lorry[/i] _- dizia um cara chamado Jacob.

_[i]- Nada a vê cara, eu aposto em Leah Anderson[/i] _- dizia outro.

_[i]- Bah! Dizem que ela é lésbica...eu aposto todas as minhas fichas em Spring Derry.[/i]_

Alguns concordaram com a cabeça

_[i]- Cem dólares em Summer Lorry._

_- Cento e Cinquenta em Leah Anderson._

_- Cento e Setenta e Cinco dólares em Spring Derry.[/i]_

Todos olharam-se e logo depois olharam para Noah, ele continuava com um sorriso debochado. Quando, de repente, aparece Winter Corry.

_[i]- Pois eu, proponho-lhes uma ótima aposta[/i]- _disse ela com um sorriso malicioso.

Alguns garotos exclamavam frases de prazer ao ver Winter, Noah apenas levantou a sombrancelha.

_[i]- Que aposta?[/i]-_ perguntou Christopher.

_[i]- Bem, se Noah aceitar.[/i]_

_[i]- Eu aceito._

_- Ótimo. Vamos fazer assim, Noah terá de conquistar uma garota._

_- Em troca?[/i]- _perguntou Noah.

_[i]- Em troca eu lhes dou o meu corpo por um mês e mais quinhentos dólares para cada um e se você perder...bem, aí eu digo o que você estava fazendo para a pobre da garota[/i]_

Alguns abriam e fechavam a boca e alguns sorriam maliciosos. Noah olhou para Winter.

_[i]- Bem, eu já aceitei, que garota?[/i]_

Winter olhou-o com os olhos cheios de maldade e respondeu:

_[i]- Autumn Ferry...faça bom proveito.[/i]- disse, retirando-se do campo._


	2. Second

Estava deitado em sua cama, mexendo no notebook, estava preocupado.

[i]- Então Noah, achou a garota?[/i] - perguntou "Chris".

[i]- Nada, estou ficando até preocupado, pois Winter pode estar falando de uma bruxa, por que ela sabe que até eu faria de tudo para ter ela[/i] - disse Noah, sorrindo malicioso.

[i]- Idiota[/i] - respondeu Christopher, acertando um travesseiro em Noah.

[i]- Bem, falando em Winter, se eu vencer a "aposta" que 'ta mais para um proposta, o que obviamente vai acontecer, no caso eu vou...

- Ah! Cara, fala logo.

- 'ta 'ta, assim, a Winter prometeu uma noite com cada um de nós, então, você também faz parte do time, ela vai querer você também, o que você vai fazer?[/i] - perguntou Noah, olhando sério para o amigo.

Christopher parou e pensou. Obvio que ele sabia o que era sexo e também sabia o que Winter queria, ela queria Noah, mais uma vez na cama dela, mas agora ela havia prometido dormir com todos os garotos do time, mas, ele era o mais "inexperiente" em sexo entre eles, ou melhor, ele era o unico virgem do time.

[i]- Talvez eu aceite, talvez já esteja na hora de eu não ser mais virgem, ou talvez eu devesse esperar, ou talvez não...[/i] - respondia Christopher, em uma resposta embolada.

[i]- "Talvez", "talvez", "talvez", só isso que você sabe dizer? É "sim" ou "não".

- Eu não posso te responder agora, e alias, você nem venceu a aposta ainda, e também, você nem sabe quem é Autumn, vai ver que é uma garota dificil, que dê a você varios foras e te proporcione a pior das tristezas ao perceber o quanto é ruim receber um 'toco.[/i] - dizia Chris com um sorriso debochado.

[i]- Isso tudo é inveja de mim? Pois saiba que eu já peguei 84% daquela escola, Jacob fez um gráfico ontem e me mostrou, eu sou um recordista daquela escola, eu sou o maior, o melhor, o REI[/i] - respondeu Noah, levantando-se da cama e fazendo reverências continuou - [/i]Obrigado, obrigado![/i]

Christopher observava Noah, tinha tanta inveja dele.

[centro][b][i]_**OoOoOoOoO**_[/b][/i][centro]

[b][i]_**11 de Setembro de 2009, Instituto Edmond Gifford**_[/b][/i]

A sala estava cheia, alguns conversavam, outros faziam exercícios deixados pelo professor e alguns simplesmente não faziam nada.

O professor de economia doméstica havia faltado naquele dia, mas havia deixado exercícios que ele iria corrigir na próxima aula, odiava quando os professor faziam isso.

[i]- Sabe Spring, acho que eu vou me tornar professora. [/i]- falava Autumn, colocando a mão no queixo e fazendo uma cara pensativa.

[i]- Oh! Eu...eu acho que...não é uma boa ideia, até por que você vai ter que aturar um bando de crianças e voltar para casa com dor de cabeça...e...não é uma boa ideia[/i] - Spring falava totalmente perdida.

Autumn riu das palavras da amiga.

[i]- Não falo por isso, até por que eu sei como é ser um professor, pois meu pai era um e ele sempre me falou como é ser um professor...mas falo em ser uma professora diferente...sabe?

- Não entendi.

- Assim, quando eu faltasse eu não deixaria exercícios chatos para os meus alunos, eu daria chance para eles conversarem e conversaria sobre eles e o que eles vivem, eu ajudaria eles no que precisacem e daria conselhos.

- Você mais pareceria uma mãe do que uma professora, então eu acho que é melhor você tornar-se uma artista plástica como você sempre quis e então se casar e ter filhos, onde você poderia fazer tudo isso que você disse, você seria uma mãe perfeita.[/i] - respondeu Spring, sorrindo, mas seu sorriso murchou ao ver a cara de Autumn. [i]- O que foi?

- Como é a sua familia? Sabe, você tem um pai, tem irmãos, tem mãe, você tem tudo.

- Bem, minha familia é feliz, com as normais brigas que existem, com as brincadeiras e tudo mais, é uma familia normal.

- Que bom que você fica feliz com ele, como está a senhora Karen?

- Ah! Ela está bem, continua indo ao hospital as vezes, mas nada de preocupante e ela iria te bater com uma bolsa se te ouvisse a chamar de senhora, ela ainda é uma moça, uma moça de quarenta e dois anos, mas é uma moça. [/i] - dizia Spring, rindo de suas palavras, mas não conseguindo fazer Autumn rir também.

[i]- Que bom.[/i]

Estava cansada, por que todo mundo podia ter uma familia? Todos tinham uma familia feliz e ela também queria uma. Ela queria um pai para lhe dar colo e chama-la de "minha garotinha", irmãos ciumentos que não a deixariam namorar, que brigariam com ela e que sempre a estariam protegendo, mas ela nem ao menos tinha uma mãe de sangue.

[centro][b][i]_**OoOoOoOoO**_[/b][/i][centro]

[b][i]_**11 de Setembro de 2009, Instituto Edmond Gifford**_[/b][/i]

[i]- Vocês viram a nova aluna? Summer? [/i]- perguntou Winter para as amigas.

[i]- Vimos sim. Você viu as roupas que ela 'tava usando? O que era aquilo? Aquela calça toda rasgada, as botas de fivela e couro e aquela blusa fora de moda cheia de caveiras e para ajudar é tudo preto, aquilo sim que pode ser chamado de feio[/i] - dizia Mia Lopez.

[i]-Bem, fazer o que se nem todo mundo pode ter o mesmo estilo da gente né?[/i]- disse Ashley Smith, logo arrependensse e se corringindo. [i]- Quer dizer...o estilo de Winter né?

- Exatamente.[/i]- disse Winter.

As quatro garotas estava sentadas no refeitório da escola, o lugar era perto da janela e era o melhor para sentar.

[i]- Então Winter, o que você pretende fazer com aquela sua aposta? [/i]- Perguntou Ashley.

[i]- O que você já sabe.

- Mas você vai mesmo dormir com todos esses garotos? - [/i]perguntou Mia.

[i]- Não, eu vou enganar os outros e vou dormir com o Noah.

- Mas não precisa ter feito tudo isso apenas para dormir com ele e você sabia disso.[/i] - disse Lea, que havia acabado de chegar.

[i]- OH! Lea, eu já estava me perguntando onde você poderia estar. E sim, eu sei que não precisava fazer tudo isso para dormir com o Noah, mas não é só por isso que eu fiz essa proposta.

- Mas, então qual é a sua outra expectativa? [/i]- perguntou Mia.

- Expectativa? Nem sabia que essa palavra existia. E, você se esqueceram que eu também tenho outra coisa muito importante, que se chama vingança, eu quero me vingar de Autumn, aquela vadiazinha não perde por esperar.

- Certo, o seu plano é fazer com que Noah a conquiste e faça ela se apaixonar, mas depois ela descubra e...?[/i]- perguntou Ashley.

- Idiotas! Não está na cara? Ela vai humilhar a garota na frente de todo mundo, mas descobrir algum podre dela ou da familia e vai usar contra ela. Se matem com as suas burrices[/i]- disse Lea, fazendo uma arma com os dedos e apontando para a própria testa.

[i]- Isso mesmo Lea, por isso você é a minha favorita.[/i]

[centro][b][i]_**OoOoOoOoO**_[/b][/i][centro]

[b][i]_**11 de Setembro de 2009, Instituto Edmond Gifford**_[/b][/i]

Christopher e Noah estavam na sala de aula conversando.

[i]- Bonita a nova aluna né?

- É sim Chris, mas ela não é muito mulher.

- Por que acha isso? Por causa das roupas que ela usa?

- Não, eu só sinto que ela ou é homo ou 'bi.

- Certo. Bem, daqui a pouco Autumn Ferry irá entrar pela aquela porta, o que você vai dizer para ela?

- Sabe que eu não sei? Não faço a minima ideia do que falar para ela. Até por que eu nunca falei com a garota. Só sei que ela não é tão feia quanto a gente imaginava, pois depois da foto que vimos no site da escola eu tenho certeza que essa garota não é feia.

Flash Back On:

"[i]Os dois já procuravam pela garota a umas duas horas, mais nada.

- Como é que pode ser tão dificil assim?

- Sei lá Noah, vai ver que a gente ta procurando errado.

- Arf! Como é que você escreve o nome da garota?

- A-U-T-U-M, não é assim?

- Seu retardado! Autumn se escreve A-U-T-U-M-N.

- Ah!

O garoto digitou no notebook o nome da garota e viu uma lista, quer dizer um nome.

- Achei.

- Certo, deixa eu ver quem é.

Christopher passou para Noah o notebook e ele pode ver a cara de Noah observando a garota.

- Até que ela não é tão feia quanto a gente imaginava. Os problemas são esses óculos e eu espero sinceramente que ela não use mais esse aparelho. Mas, ela tem belos olhos verdes, uma pele sem espinhas ou qualquer coisa nojenta, um bonito sorriso, um belo nariz e uma bela de uma boca.

- Hum, você só se importa com o fisico da garota.[/i]"

Flash Back Off

Os dois continuaram conversando, quando ouviram alguém entrar pela porta. Era uma garota de cabelos castanhos arruivados, pele clara e olhos verdes.

"Autumn..." Pensou Noah.

[i]- 'Tá na hora Noah, aproveita que não tem ninguém aqui[/i]- dizia Christopher, logo após vendo Noah levantar-se e ir até a garota.

Noah seguiu até a garota e tocou-a lentamente no ombro, sentindo cargas elétricas passar pelo seu corpo.

A garota virou-se e olhou para Noah e logo após ouvindo ele falar:

[i]- Oi...Você é Autumn Ferry, sim?


End file.
